1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible rack adapted for installation in the bed of an automotive vehicle for transporting a bike, particularly a motorized bike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years off-road biking, particularly motorized biking, has become an increasingly popular recreational pastime. Motorized bikes, such as dirt bikes, trail bikes, motor scooters and motorcycles have gained wide popularity for use as an active recreational outlet. Many individuals derive great pleasure from riding on motorized bikes in an off-road environment, such as along bike trails or through unobstructed cross-country terrain, such as deserts. The locations where such off-road biking is permitted are typically located considerable distances from populated areas. Accordingly, most individuals who wish to participate in recreational motorized biking find it necessary to transport their motorized bikes from populated areas in which they live to open country locations where motorized biking is permitted. Automotive vehicles are widely used in the transportation of motorized bikes for this purpose.
While different types of automotive vehicles are employed for the purpose of transporting motorized bikes, in virtually all cases the motorized bike must be positioned and restrained within the bed of an automotive vehicle, such as a pickup truck, van or trailer. However, no satisfactory means of transporting a motorized bike within the bed of an automotive vehicle has previously been devised. According to conventional techniques for transporting a bike, the bike may be supported within the bed of an automotive vehicle in an upright position by means of tie downs or ropes which are attached to the interior walls of the vehicle or to hooks or pad eyes in the floor of the vehicle. However, it is very difficult to satisfactorily immobilize a bike within the bed of an automotive vehicle in this fashion. All too frequently the extent of immobilization is inadequate and the bike can be damaged by movement within the bed of the automotive vehicle as it travels, particularly when the automotive vehicle passes across rough terrain.
One alternative transportation technique is to lay the motorized bike on its side in the bed of an automotive vehicle. However, when transported in such a position a motorized bike is deprived of the cushioning effect of its tires and may be damaged by shocks and jolts transmitted to it through the chassis of an automotive vehicle in which it is transported. Furthermore, transportation of a motorized bike lying on its side in the bed of an automotive vehicle requires considerable space and severely limits the ability to transport other cargo in the vehicle bed.
A further alternative transportation technique which is sometimes used to carry motorized bikes in the bed of a pickup truck is for the front wheel of the motorized bike to be wedged into a corner of the pickup truck bed, and for tie downs to be attached to the handlebars to keep the bike in place. However, to transport a motorized bike in this manner it is necessary to twist the front wheel of the motorized bike to an extreme angle relative to the bike chassis. Transportation of the motorized bike in this fashion places an extreme amount of torque on the front forks of the bike. If the transporting automotive vehicle passes over a rough bump, the torque and the flexion acting upon the bike can bend the front forks.
In attempts to solve the foregoing problems various different bike racks have been marketed for the purpose of transporting motorized bikes in the beds of automotive vehicles. Such conventional racks are generally constructed of bent tubing or flat bars erected in a rigid framework which occupies a considerable portion of the vehicle bed. Thus, one must either load and unload such conventional racks from the vehicle bed in order to utilize the cargo storage area of the vehicle bed for purposes other than transporting bikes, or sacrifice the cargo area occupied by the rack. Moreover, when such conventional bike racks are unloaded from the transporting automotive vehicle with which they are used, they present significant storage problems since they then occupy large areas of garages, storage sheds and other storage locations.